Just Friends
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Chase is so sick of always trying to tell Zoey how he feels about her because she never seems to listen. After a night at a wild party, Chase relaizes maybe they are better as just friends, but why can't zoey seem to agree?
1. Love or Just friendship?

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This not be anything new to you guys, but if it makes you'll happy I'll write it: I did no invent any of the Zoey 101 characters, and BLAHH BLAHH BLAHH. **FIRST TIME AT WRITING A ZOEY 101 FANFIC, BE NICE **

**Chapter 1: Love or just friendship?**

"Tell her." Michael said. It was 8:30 at PCA, and Michael and Chase were exhausted from their long exhausting classes. The two boys were both lying on their beds, and were continuing the same conversation that they had started the night before. Although Chase was getting quite sick of the saying the same thing over and over again.

"No." said Chase. He picked up a football and started to toss it up in the air. "Tell her!" Michael said again still as persistent as before. "No." Chase said turning over on his side. "TELL HER!" Michael said louder. "Nope." Chase said. "Ugh! JUST TELL HER!" Michael cried. The boys were so into their argument, that they didn't hear the door open and then slam closed behind them. "DUDE JUST TELL HER!" Michael cried. Chase was about to answer when he heard Zoey's voice behind him.

"Tell who what?" Zoey asked. Michael got up eagerly and started saying "Tell you that-" but he never got to finish because Chase jumped up, pushed Michael down and said "Tell you that you should knock before you come in." "ugh!" Michael sighed, and walked to the bathroom. "What's up with him?" Zoey asked as she took off her shoes and sat on Chases bed.

"Must be that time of month again." Chase said and grinned at Zoey. "Very funny." Zoey said. Chase sat down next to her. "Aww look at the two of you!" Michael said as he came back from the bathroom. "I hope you washed your hands." Zoey said. "Oh dear!" Michael pretended to squeal, and run to the bathroom in horror. "Funny guy." Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed.

Michael sat on his bed and pretended to be reading something. "So why did you come over?" Chase asked Zoey. "What? A girl can't come and visit her favorite friend?!" Zoey asked laughing. "No. So what do you want? Spill!" Chase said playfully nudging Zoey. "OKAAY FINE!" Zoey said. Chase smiled and nodded. "We're having to do some weird partner study session in science tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you would be my partner, since you're so good at science." Zoey said all in one breathe.

Chase couldn't help but smile. "Sure I'd love to be your partner" He said. "Thanks!" Zoey said happily. "Sure." Chase said. "Awww." Michael said in a fake loving voice. "Shut up!" Chase said throwing a pillow at Michael's head. "Well I should get going, thanks again Chase, bye Michael!" Zoey said hugging Chase, and walking out the door.

"DUDE! She was totally flirting with you!" Michael cried as soon as the door closed behind Zoey. "Really you think so?" Chase asked. "YEAH DEFFINATLY!" Michael cried. As Chase climbed under the covers, Chase couldn't help but smile. "So you should tell her." Michael said yet again. "NO!" said Chase and turned over on his side.

**FIRST CHAPTER UP! **Tell me what you think in your reviews. ABSOLUTLEY NO FLAMES PLEASE. JUST LOVE.


	2. Perfect day

**Chapter 2: perfect day.**

The next day Chase could not wait until eighth period which was his and Zoey's science class. NOTHING absolutely NOTHING could ruin this for Chase, but unfortunately almost everything got ruined. First of all, in Chase's first period, Language Arts, which Zoey shared with him, he had a slight embarrassing moment.

The class's teacher Mrs. Murray, whom Chase disliked, said that they could play a game. It was boys against girls, a boy and a girl each had to go up to the front of the room and get a dictionary, as Mrs. Murray would pick a random word, the two people had to look through the dictionary to find it, and then spell it. The first person who found the word, and spelled it correctly gets a point for their team.

Chase and Zoey's names were called first. "Well isn't this Ironic." said Lola. "I know really? It's like the universe wants them together!" said Nicole. "Will you two be QUIET?" Michael hissed. The two girls just turned towards each other and kept whispering, ignoring Michael. "Women." Michael hissed.

Zoey and Chase went up to the board and Mrs. Murray told them to find and spell "idiom". After looking for about 25 seconds, Chase yelled out "I found it!" Chase looked at the word quickly to make sure he would spell it right and spelled: "I D I O T." the class roared with laughter. "No Chase Matthews you're the I D I O T." said Mrs. Murray, which made the class laugh even harder. "Class dismissed." She said and everyone ran out the door.

After Chase's other three classes he gladly walked to lunch where he sat by Zoey. "Hey, uh guys let's go to the table way over there!" cried Michael as he saw that Chase and Zoey were sitting together. "Um why?" Chase asked. "Oh no, not you two, you two stay right where you are!" Michael said grinning widely at them. "Oh stop playing matchmaker!" cried Lola and sat down. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, find me a match." Nicole sang to Michael. "Nicole, sit down, and stop acting like a fool!" Michael said. Nicole sat down without looking at Michael and started to eat her lunch.

Just then Logan threw an open bottle of apple juice in Chase's direction, Chase tried to catch it, but instead it landed in his lap, spilling all over his pants. "Oh crap!" Chase cried. "NOOO! My plan of getting Zoey and Chase together is RUINED!" Michael cried. Everyone looked in his direction. "I mean, NOOO! The apple juice it SPILLED!" Michael cried. "Ugh!" Chase sighed and ran to the bathroom. "NOO! CHASE! WE CAN STILL FIX THE RELATIONSHIP!" Michael cried after Chase. "And why aren't you doing anything to save this?!" Michael asked looking hard at Zoey. Before Zoey could answer Michael said "FORGET IT! I'll fix it like I always do!" and he ran into the bathroom.

When Michael walked into the bathroom, he saw that Chase was just standing there, with a huge stain on his pants. "DUDE! You have to get that stain off!" Michael said. "Michael! What do you think I've been doing!?" Chase asked. "Did you try the paper towels?" Michael asked. "It made the stain bigger." Chase said. "Well what about the hand drier?" Michael asked. "It's broken!" Chase said. Michael pressed the hand drier, but nothing happened, then Michael started to bang on it. "MICHAEL! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GET EXPELLED?! IS THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?!" Chase cried. "All I wanted was for you and Zoey to be happily together!" Michael cried. Chase gave him a weird look. "WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!" Michael said grabbing Chase and pulling him out of the bathroom.

When Chase and Michael got outside, Michael said "You can just tell Zoey how you feel about her, and all of this drama can finally be over!" "No." said Chase walking away. Chase wasn't as stupid as most thought, he actually took advantage of living at PCA, and he walked to his dorm and changed his pants.

By the time he got back on school campus, he had math and then science. Math was boring as usual, and when science came, Chase found out that they had a substitute, and the whole class spent the whole period reading from their text books. "This is just the perfect day." Chase thought glumly.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if you think that the apple juice thing was a little out of character, but I couldn't resist. I'm having a bit of a writers block here, so if you have any good ideas for this story, please send them in your review.

**NO FLAMES 3**


	3. Instant messaging heartbreak

**Most of this is done through Michael's POV. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3: Instant messaging heartbreak.**

When school was finally over, Zoey ran around the campus trying to find Chase. As she ran around she accidentally ran into Logan. "Hey there hot stuff." Logan said to Zoey. "Hi Logan." Zoey said backing away. "Where might you be going?" Logan asked. "Um I'm looking for Chase. Have you seen him?" Zoey asked. "What might a babe like be doing looking for a loser like him?" Logan asked getting closer to Zoey. "Ugh!" sighed Zoey and pushed Logan out of the way. "Someone's feisty." Said Logan, smirking at Zoey.

Zoey went into Chase's, Logan's, and Michael's dorm room and found Chase sitting at his desk doing his homework. Zoey decided to slowly approach him. "Hey Chase." Zoey said. "Hey." Chase said not looking up at her. "So what are you doing?" Zoey asked. "Typing my history report." Chase said in a bored tone. "Are you mad at me or something?" Zoey asked. "No, why would I be?" Chase asked. "Um well it's just that today you seemed a little tense." Zoey said. "No, I'm fine." Chase said finally looking up at Zoey. "Oh well that's good." said Zoey smiling. Chase smiled back at her. "Well I should get going. See you later." Zoey said. "Bye." said Chase turning back to his paper.

Later that night after dinner Michael went into his dorm making sure there was no one else in there. He sat in front of the computer and signed onto AOL. He looked to see who was online. There was **ladiesman0513, omgnicole, **but the one Michael saw next was the only one he cared about: **miztrendsetta**. After worrying about trying to get Chase and Zoey together all day, Michael decided he wanted to do something for himself.

Just then Michael noticed he had received an IM. PLEASE be her! Michael thought, he looked at the IM and read: OMG! MICHAEL! Zoey and Chase totally love each other !

**Maninblackk: **hi Nicole.

**Omggnicole: **lolz. hey michael wats up?

**Maninblackk: **nm. wbu?

**Omggnicole: **just thinkin' how cute zoey and chase are together  lol.

**Maninblackk: **OH BROTHER!

**Maninblackk: **Ive been trying to get them together for the past 2 days.

**Omggnicole: **haha so have i. ive asked for lola's help but for some reason, shes being stubborn & she doesnt wanna help :/

Just then Michael noticed he had received another IM. He check who it was and then he froze.

**Miztrendsetta: **omggg. michael!

**Miztrendsetta: **we needa talk. kayy?

Michael just sat there feeling stupid just then he received another IM.

**Omggnicole: **michael are u there?

**Maninblackk: **hey Nicole. I gtg. TTYL.

Michael just sat there for a couple minutes until:

**Miztrendsetta: **michael?! hellooo?

**Maninblackk: **Hey, sorry about that.

**Miztrendsetta: **yeahh sure its fine.

**Miztrendsetta: **well anywayz. we do need to talk mmk?

**Maninblackk: **Yeah okay. About wat?

**Miztrendsetta: **about zoey and chase.

**Maninblackk: **What about them?

**Miztrendsetta: **stop trying to hook them up!

**Maninblackk: **what why?

**Miztrendsetta: **okay if i tell you something you promise you wont tell.

**Miztrendsetta: **kayy?

**Maninblackk: **yeah! Okay I promise.

**Miztrendsetta: **well i kinda like chase.

**Miztrendsetta: **lol blushes

**Maninblackk: **oh um well I have to go. Bye!

**Maninblackk has signed off.**

What's up with him? Lola thought.

Wow. Michael thought. Well what else could I have expected! It's Lola! The prettiest girl in the whole school, of course she'd like someone. Who wasn't me. Michael laid down on his bed and fell asleep trying not to think of Lola.

**I'm probably not gonna have time to type for this again until Friday, but I promise that I will have a brand new chapter up by Friday! Thank you so much for the nice reviews from everyone! **

**You don't know how much they mean to me.**

**Keep the reviews coming:D**


	4. Michael's Dream

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a WHILE, but now I'm on Spring Break && what better time then to update my story? )**

**Chapter 4: Michael's dream**

Michael found himself sitting in a stiff chair in a room with Chase and Lola. It was pitch black, except there was one light coming from the lamp Chase was holding above Michael.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, looking at Chase and Lola. Lola was dressed as a biker girl. She was wearing a pitch black short leather jacket with many zippers. She was wearing a short black tank top underneath the jacket, revealing her belly button. She also had on a tight red skirt with fishnet stockings, and black boots. She said nothing, but smirked at Michael.

"Chase?! Lola?! Why am I here?!" Michael tried again. Both said nothing but Chase laughed a deep hollow laugh. He was dressed as a detective, with a big brown hat and a matching coat.

"Okay you guys this is just getting weird I'm out of here!" Michael said while trying to get up, but he couldn't move. "What the he-," Michael started but then he noticed he was tied to the chair.

"LET ME GO!" Michael cried. "But how can we?" Lola asked Michael in a sweet seductive voice. "Wha-?" Michael asked. "What she means is why would we?" Chase said. "What do you mean?!" Michael asked.

"WE CAN'T LET YOU OUT!" Lola cackled. "You guys are really freaking me out!" Michael said his voice shaking. "Not until you promise, that what you've seen will never get out of this room!" Lola hissed ignoring what Michael said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't see anything!" Michael yelled, his voice echoing around the room. "Then we're going to have to kill you." Chase said looking at Lola she smiled and sat on Michael's lap.

"And too bad too, I thought we could have hooked up when me and Chase were threw." Lola said smiling at Michael horror stricken face. "Lola I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael cried.

Lola pulled out a knife. "Do it quickly! We have a plane to catch!" Chase cried. "Lola, NO!" Michael cried. "LOLA please, No Lola, NO!" Michael cried.

Just then he heard two familiar voices laughing, and his vision of Chase and Lola were blurred. Michael opened his eyes, and saw a fully dressed Logan and Chase standing over him laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Michael roared. "The question is what were you dreaming of?!" Logan asked laughing. "Nothing…" Michael muttered getting up out of the bed.

"LOLA NOOOO!" Chase cried laughing. "Whatever guys." Michael said walking into the bathroom. "What's his problem? I mean it's not OUR problem he has _those_ dreams." Logan said rolling his eyes and walked out the door. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Michael cried from the bathroom. "OHH LOLA!" Chase cried, and ran out the door.

"I'll kill those two!" Michael said, but the day just kept getting worse with Chase and Logan crying "OHHHH LOLA!" every time Lola walked by them.

**Have a slight writers block, but anyways tell me what you think of this chapter, and what should happen in the next one. Haha & please don't tell me how weird that dream was. TRUST ME, I know P**


	5. party invitations

**HEY EVERYONE :D sorry it takes me such a long time to upload new chapters, I'm just really busy. Okay, no I'm not I'm just really lazy, but same thing! **

**Chapter 5: party invitations.**

The next day, there was a really big crowd around some kid with a megaphone. Zoey didn't have any clue what was going on so she decided to go have a look at who was yelling like an idiot, but when she saw who it was she realized that this was no surprise. It was Logan.

He was jumping around on a table, throwing flyers at people, and screaming into people's faces, but no one seemed to mind they were just cheering him on. Zoey didn't wanna get too close to them so she just stood in the back of the crowd.

What has the world come to? Zoey thought to herself.

Just then Lola ran up to her from the front of the crowd, holding one of the flyers Logan had thrown around.

"OH MY GAWD! Are you totally excited for Logan's party or what?!" Lola cried hugging her friend.

"Um or what…. Lola are you even listening to yourself? LOGAN'S PARTY!" Zoey said trying to knock some sense into her.

"Haha relax Zoey. It's not really Logan's party; it's his older brother's. The one who's in HIGH SCHOOL!" Lola squealed.

"High school?? Really?" Zoey thought looking doubtful.

"Uhm hell yes. High school means hotter guys, more partying, and more fun!" Lola cried happily.

"Well you're right, I guess it does sound better then the parties we're used to here, around PCA, but what do we wear? And how do we act? Obviously High School guys and girls dress and act a lot different from us." Zoey said.

"Chill Zoe, we'll just go to the mall this Thursday, and don't act a lot different, just be yourself except a little more experienced, and older, it's easy." Lola was talking like she had been to these parties many times. But Zoey was nervous.

Just then Nicole ran up to them, she was wearing a rainbow sundress with her pink two piece under it, she had on enormous yellow sunglasses, strange looking green flip flops, and a huge orange noodle in her hands.

"But no matter what you do, do not dress like that!" Lola giggled. Zoey couldn't help but giggle too, Nicole looked ridiculous!

"Nicole what are you wearing?! I thought you were Quinn from far away!" Zoey laughed.

"Very funny you guys! My clothes were stolen from the pool, I had set them down and went for a swim, when I came back they were gone!" Nicole cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nicole" said Lola hugging her friend.

"But what's the noodle for?" Zoey asked cautiously.

"It's for the freak who stole my clothes! I'm gonna teach them to never mess with me!" Nicole said while swinging her noodle side to side, demonstrating her aim.

"HEY! Watch where you swing that thing!" Logan cried ducking just as Nicole's noodle missed his head by an inch.

"What do you want Logan?" Nicole asked annoyed.

"Well, If you're gonna act like a bitch I don't think I'm gonna tell you. But it was really important and it concerns you." Logan said putting on his sunglasses and staring at Nicole.

"Fine, Fine. What is it?" Nicole rolled her eyes and stared back at Logan.

"I knew you'd come around, but anyways, how would you three hot, beautiful ladies like to come to my party this Friday? It wouldn't really be a party without you three." Logan said flirtingly.

"Uhm, I thought it was your brother's party." Zoey asked raising her eyebrows at Logan.

"And it is, it's a very exclusive high school party that my brother is throwing. Obviously I am invited, so I thought that I could squeeze you three in on the list." Logan said winking at Lola.

"Uhm, us three? Logan we just saw you inviting the whole school!" Lola said.

"Wow you're hard to impress. But no little miss. I'm-smart-so-I'm-going-to-use-that-against-the-nice-guy. I wasn't inviting the whole school, I was ADVIRTISING it for the whole school. The list of people I'm inviting is very exclusive like I said before. So how about it?" Logan asked putting his arm around Zoey's neck.

"We'll consider it." said Zoey trying to wiggle free of his arm.

"Kay, but please hurry with your reply, because there are so many girls who would love to be the lucky ones at MY party." Logan said smirking.

"Whatever!" Lola said.

"Oh and one more thing. Nicole why are you walking around in the hideous dress? I specifically took your clothes, so you could do us all a favor by walking around in your little two piece shaking that thang of yours everywhere." Logan said smirking and looking at Nicole.

"YOU'RE the one who stole my clothes?!?!" Nicole cried.

"Yeah pretty much not that it benefited me anyhow anyway!" Logan said looking at Nicole's sundress in disappointment.

Just then Nicole put a smile on her face, and said, "Awh Logan, you wanna see something that will really benefit you?" winking flirtingly..

"Haha sure, what do you have in mind?" Logan asked evilly smirking at Nicole.

"Close your eyes, and something great will happen." Nicole said putting her hand on his stomach. Logan laughed and closed his eyes expecting something great, but what he felt next wasn't anything, except for pain.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Logan cried opening his eyes. He saw Nicole's noodle high above her head ready to strike him again.

"Nicole, what are you DOING?!" Logan cried backing away, but Nicole didn't answer instead she whipped him with the noodle again. Logan began to run away from her.

"Oh you better run!" Nicole yelled while chasing after him swinging her noodle back and forth trying to strike Logan. The first two tries she missed because Logan was running in all directions, but the third time she whipped him across the butt.

"Nicole! I liked it that time, trying whipping there more often!" Logan laughed, but continued to run from Nicole.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -…" Nicole cried, and sprinted after Logan hitting him with her noodle every chance she got.

"Haha wow! This sure has been an exciting morning!" Zoey laughed.

Lola grinned, and then cried, "Now let's go tanning so we won't look pale and gross for Logan's party!" The two girls squealed, and then ran to their rooms so they could get their swimsuits on.

**Hey, tell me if you liked this chapter & also please tell me what you think should happen at the party. I already have an idea, but it's not a full one. SOO R&R !**


	6. Date?

**Thank you for all the support! I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in what seems like a year… But I will keep writing this. I love this story, and it will go on!**

**Chapter 6: date?**

"Chase, I have good news, and bad news." Michael said walking out of the bathroom. It was Friday morning, and Chase and Michael had just got up to get ready for class.

"What's the good news?" Chase asked, not looking up from a book he was reading. He had a huge reading test on To Kill a Mockingbird, the book he was supposed to finish and he was only on page 41.

"Well the good news is, we have a sub in reading, so hopefully she won't give us the test." Michael said.

"Not good enough." Chase answered, still reading. "So what's the bad news?"

"Okay, well whatever you do, DO NOT go into the bathroom." Michael answered with a small laugh.

"Michael! Did you stink up the whole bathroom by having one of your chili dog farts again?!" Chase cried finally taking his eyes off the book.

"Uhm maybe…" Michael said trying not to laugh.

Chase groaned, and threw his book at Michael's head.

For the rest of the morning Chase and Michael got ready trying not to go anywhere near the bathroom, no matter how bad each of them had to use it.

When they were finally ready, they walked out of their dorm and headed towards the school. Just then Lola appeared out of nowhere, bumping into Chase, and almost fell flat on her face. But lucky for her, Chase caught her in his arms.

"Chase! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lola cried as Chase set her down.

"It was just a lucky catch." Chase laughed.

"No it saved my life! Really it did… See this dress?" Lola pointed to the yellow summer dress she was wearing. "It's Juicy!" she explained.

"Oh…" Chase said looking at the dress and nodding, even though he had no idea what that meant.

"Well since you saved my life, I think I'll help you save yours too!" Lola said smiling.

"What do you mean save my life?" Chase asked.

"Your social life, silly! I'm gonna bring you to Logan's party with me." Lola cried enthusiastically.

"Wait, you're actually going to that?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Yeah! And you're going with me as my date!" Lola said in sing songy voice.

"No… Lola… I can't I'm not really into Logan's type of parties." Chase stammered.

"Chase… relax, it's gonna be so much fun! Everyone is going!" Lola said looking up cheerfully at Chase.

"Is Zoey going?" Chase asked feeling a little light headed.

"Yes, of course! She's going with Logan!" Lola cried as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Zoey…? She would never go with Logan…" Chase said, and sat down on a bench.

"Uh yes she would. He asked her to go with him last night." Lola said, sitting down next to Chase.

"So she is his date?" Chase asked finally beginning to grasp the situation.

"Yes Chase and you are my date, okay?" Lola said beginning to get annoyed with how slow this conversation was going.

Chase chose not to say anything. He just sat on the bench starting at the grass below him, and hoping this was all just a bad dream.

"Alrighty! So I'll get us a taxi and we can go shopping right after school. Meet me right here at four o'clock sharp!" Lola commanded.

"Okay." Chase said still not looking up at her.

Lola squealed, hugged Chase, and then ran away; they hadn't even noticed Michael who was there the whole time.

Michael looked at his best friend, and shook his head. Thanks a lot man… he thought, and headed to class.

**Hope everyone at least thought this chapter is okay. Tell me that you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trouble Over I M**

Chase couldn't believe what he just got talked into. High school parties were not his thing, and he didn't understand how anyone, especially Lola could convince him to go.

Of course Logan going with Zoey had nothing to do with it.

Chase walked into Social Studies and sat next to Michael like he always did.

"Hey dude." Chase said as he took out his binder.

Michael didn't answer, he didn't even look up, it was as if Chase hadn't even walked into the room.

"Uh… hey man…" Chase said a little louder, but Michael still didn't even look at him.

What the heck? Chase thought, and lightly nudged Michael's arm to see if he would react.

"Don't touch me!" Michael snapped pushing Chase away roughly.

"What the hell? Michael what's your problem man?" Chase asked a little shocked.

"Look just don't talk to me, I don't want you anywhere near me." Michael said as he got up, took his stuff and went to sit in the back of the room.

"What are you talking about? You don't even have a reason to be mad at me!" Chase cried, but Michael still didn't answer.

Class started and Chase was forced to sit alone.

The whole class period Chase tried texting Michael, but he never got a reply. At the end of class, Chase finally gave up and walked sullenly to the computer lab.

Most kids in the computer lab just played video games during the class period, because the teacher was oblivious, so Chase decided to get on Instant Messenger.

He noticed that the only person that was on was BeachxGirlx101, and the was the exact person he needed to talk to.

**Chaserrr323: **Hey Zoey, its Chase

**BeachxGirlx101: **lol yeah chase i no

**Chaserrr323: **oh yeah haha.

**BeachxGirlx101: **lol so whats up?

**Chaserrr323: **I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something.

**BeachxGirlx101: **yeah, sure.

**Chaserrr323: **Uh r u really going to Logan's party with logan?

**BeachxGirlx101: **Hahaa yup.

**Chaserrr323: **are you serious?! Why??

**BeachxGirlx101: **well idk cause he asked me…

**Chaserrr323: **What kind of a stupid reason is that??!

**Chaserrr323: **ITS LOGAN.

**BeachxGirlx101: **yeah… so?

**Chaserrr323: **He's an IDIOT.

**BeachxGirlx101: **wow chase… relax.

**BeachxGirlx101: **we're going to one party together… it's not like we're getting married.

**Chaserrr323: **well you might as well be

**BeachxGirlx101: **omg, whats gotten into you??

**BeachxGirlx101: **are you just mad cause you aren't going with anyone.

**Chaserrr323: **I'll have you know I AM going with someone.

**BeachxGirlx101: **Haha o rly? Who?

**Chaserrr323: **LOLA.

**BeachxGirlx101: **hahaha!

**Chaserrr323: **Don't believe me??!

**Chaserrr323: **go ask her!

**Chaserrr323 has signed off.**

After Chase signed off Zoey just sat there looking at the screen.

Chase and Lola, Zoey laughed at the thought. There is no way they were going together, and even if they were what would she care? Me and chase are friends… I should be happy for him, why am I making a big deal out of it?

Maybe because you like him? A voice said in the back of her head. Zoey never considered that maybe she liked Chase, and she never wanted to. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, and logged out of the computer.


End file.
